The World of the Psychic
The World of the Psychic (also known as World of the Psychic and World of the Psychic with Dr. Peter Venkman) was a TV show Peter Venkman hosted in 1989 just before the Ghostbusters went back into business. History Primary Canon "World of the Psychic" was filmed at the WKRR-TV Studio and could be watched on channel 10. Spook Central 2/27/1989 draft The show garnered an ill reputation among psychics because they believed Peter was a fraud. As a result, at least once, they had difficulty securing guests. In late 1989, one of the last, if not last, episodes was supposed to feature a telekinetic who could bend spoons but he cancelled and Norman the producer had to find new guests on very short notice. The episode was edited to have a theme about the end of the world. Peter talked to Milton Angland and Elaine. Milton shared a strong psychic belief the world would end at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve while Elaine was told by an alien, it would end on February 14, 2016. Peter humored Elaine and noted most of the time, aliens couldn't be trusted. Before signing off, Peter hinted the next episode would be about hairless pets and held a hairless cat. Peter then did his signature goodbye, putting a finger to his temple and pretending to send out a thought to his viewers. It is unknown if the show continued on after the Ghostbusters was started up again. Secondary Canon IDW Comics After filming 33 episodes of The World of the Psychic, Peter had enough of nutcases and bodily fluids. The last straw was when Ira urinated on his pants during a commercial break. The three-stain clause in his contract was fulfilled and Peter quit. Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2015" (2015) (Comic p.42). Peter Venkman says: "With a three-stain clause, Tommy Boy." It also didn't help that the coffee on set tasted like hot garbage. Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2015" (2015) (Comic p.42). Peter Venkman says: "Looking back, more than anything, it was that the coffee on set tasted like hot garbage." *Known Episodes **Unspecified Episode: Gypsy Witch **Episode 4: Rob Rodgers **Episode 9: Episode 9 Guest **Episode 11:Episode 11 Guest **Episode 14: Episode 14 Guest **Episode 20: Episode 20 Guest **Episode 32: Elaine and Milton Angland **Episode 33: Ira Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, page 6, the World of the Psychic is filmed at the Manhattan Cable Building. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 6). Paragraph reads: "Int. Manhattan Cable Building - Later." *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the Ghostbusters and Mayor deliver a special message to the people of New York City from the set of The World of the Psychic. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 86). Announcer says: "We interrupt the "NBC Nightly News" to bring you a special edition of "World of the Psychic with Dr. Peter Venkman."" *Rudy the Museum Guard, of the Manhattan Museum of Art, said "World of the Psychic" was one of his favorites along with "Bassmasters." *On page 14 panel 3 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, Peter has his World of the Psychic mug. *On page 41 of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, the episode seen in Ghostbusters II is revealed to be the 32nd and penultimate one in the IDW canon. **Panel 3 is a recreation of the scene in Ghostbusters II Chapter 2 "World of the Psychic" when Peter comments on Elaine's Valentine's Day 2016 prediction. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 3, Peter has a black "The World of the Psychic" coffee mug. *On page 4 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, Peter has his mug from The World of the Psychic. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #8 ****On page eight, Peter holds a The World of the Psychic mug ***Ghostbusters Issue #11 ****On page 22, Peter exclaims he was a 'TV guy,' in reference to his time as host of The World of the Psychic. **Volume 2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #6 ****On page 14, Egon finds a The World of the Psychic pen. ***Ghostbusters Issue #12 ****On page eight, Peter alludes to the World of the Psychic and reveals the Gypsy Witch was a guest on it. **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"World of the Psychic" References Gallery Secondary Canon WorldOfThePsychicIDW8.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #8 WorldOfThePsychicIDWV2Issue6.jpg|Pen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6 WorldOfThePsychicGetRealIssue3.jpg|Referenced in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3 WorldOfThePsychicIDWAnnual2015.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 WorldOfThePsychicIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Coffee mug in Ghostbusters International #8 PeterVenkmanIDW95.jpg|Mug seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Term Category:GB2 Term Category:IDW Term‎